1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to modular electrical systems used in modular wall systems, and, more particularly, relates to a distribution block for distributing electrical current to a plurality of components attached to the distribution block.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular wall systems are used in many situations to construct temporary, or at least rearrangeable office configurations. With the proliferation of computer work stations, and the decreasing costs for obtaining and operating various office equipment including printers, scanners, fax machines and the like, the installations of such equipment have increased, and there is an ever increasing need for electrical, communication and data transmission circuits in each defined work space. Rearrangement of the work space defined by the panels, and/or rearrangement of the equipment within the work space can result in the need to relocate the various receptacles to avoid unsightly and unsafe dependence on extension cords.
To meet the need for relocatable and expandable electrical, data and communication circuitry in modular wall systems, it is known to provide a wire race in the modular wall, commonly near the bottom thereof. Plugable circuit components may include distribution, jumper and receptacle elements that can be combined and configured to achieve the desired outlet locations.
As needs have increased, it has become more common to require receptacles on both sides of the modular wall. Separate distribution components can be used, but this requires a relatively large wire race, and can result in an undesirable amount of wires or cables in the wire race. Alternatively, components can be used to service both sides of a wall panel. Unfortunately, wall panels are provided in a variety of different thicknesses, and it has been necessary to stock specialized components for each wall width if single components are to be used to service both sides of the wall. Supply costs and storage space are increased by each different wall thickness being used.
What is needed in the art is a distribution terminal block that can accommodate both sides of a modular wall, and is adjustable for walls of different thicknesses.
The present invention provides an electrical distribution block that is adjustable in width, to accommodate walls of different thickness.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an electrical distribution block with a first connector assembly having a first plurality of electrical branch connectors and a first bridge portion including first bridge connectors electrically connected to the first plurality of electrical branch connectors. A second connector assembly has a second plurality of branch connectors and a second bridge portion including second bridge connectors electrically connected to the second plurality of electrical branch connectors. The bridge connectors of the first bridge portion and the bridge connectors of the second bridge portion are adapted for direct electrical connection to each other along a variable length establishing a variable spacing between the first connector assembly branch connectors and the second connector assembly branch connectors.
In another form thereof, the invention provides an electrical distribution block with a first T-shaped connector assembly having first and second branch connectors extending in opposite directions relative to each other, and first bridge connectors extending perpendicular thereto. A second T-shaped connector assembly has third and fourth branch connectors extending in opposite directions relative to each other, and second bridge connectors extending perpendicular thereto. The first and second bridge connectors are adapted for telescopic engagement with each other.
In a further form thereof, the invention provides an electrical distribution block with first and second oppositely directed branch connectors; third and fourth oppositely directed branch connectors disposed in parallel, spaced relation to the first and second branch connectors; and an electrical bridge disposed between and electrically connecting the first and second branch connectors with the third and fourth branch connectors.
An advantage of the present invention is providing a distribution block that can be connected in a distribution line to accommodate several receptacles, and can be coupled with a variety of modular components.
Another advantage of the invention is providing a distribution block which is adjustable to fit in modular walls of different thickness, to provide receptacle sites along opposite wall surfaces of a modular wall panel.
A further advantage of the invention is providing a distribution block having a variety of applications, thereby reducing the number of parts required in modular electrical power distribution systems.